Corvin Series Character Page
This page provides short character bios and short summaries of their involvement in stories if you want more info on them you can go on their individual pages our read the stories. Protagonist Silas Corvin Silas is a son of Poseidon that lived at Miami Beach with his mother who was a successful lawyer who worked for the parents of his best friend Quintus Wayne. He makes it to Camp Half-Blood with his friend Quintus with the help of an old satyr that saved him from a cyclops while his house was burning. After reaching camp he goes on his first quest to stop the titan Oceanus and goes life threatening adventures. Appearences: *Storm Bringer *Tower Of The Gods *Battle with the Automatons *The Freezing Date *The Dark Storm Awakening *Quest For The Lost Scythe *The Colosseum Part 1 *The Colosseum Part 2: Rebellion *Sons of Storms (TBA) Fatal Flaw *Personal loyalty- hes willing to do anything for his friends. Quintus Wayne Quintus is a legacy of Apollo that lived in Miami Beach with his bestfriend Silas. Quintus family is extremely wealthy and live very comfortable lives. He makes it to camp with Silas and he learns that he is the legacy of Apollo. He then goes on a quest with Silas and a daughter of Hecate to stop Oceanus. He laters on forms a romantic relation ship with Claudia Blake. Fatal Flaw *Pesonal loyalty Appearences: *Storm Bringer *Tower Of The Gods (In Silas dream) *Battle with the Automatons *The Freezing Date (Mentioned only) *The Dark Storm Awakening *Quest For The Lost Scythe Claudia Blake Claudia is the daughter of Hecate and a abusive alcoholic father. She is describe by Silas to be beautiful with paleskin and red hair. She wakes Silas up to show him around camp and to take him to his first sword fighting training. She later argues with him after he tamed Tavion. She goes with Silas and Quintus on their quest to stop Oceanus and later on starts to form a romantic relationship with Quintus. Fatal Flaw *She can let her pride get thhe best of her. Appearences: *Storm Bringer *Tower Of The Gods *Battle with the Automatons *The Dark Storm Awakening *Quest For The Lost Scythe Boyd Raith Boyd is the son of Ares, he lived with his mother up until he was 12yrs old. He had to leave because monsters would attack their home and he didnt want his mother involved. He first appeared in Storm Bringer leading Silas to his cabin and later on fighting him in a duel. He becomes a main character in Tower Of The Gods, he goes with Silas and Emiley Fawn on a quest to retrieve Triton's Conch Shell. Fatal Flaw *He is to kind and to his enemies sometimes. Appearences: *Storm Bringer(minor appearence) *Tower Of The Gods *Battle with the Automatons *The Dark Storm Awakening *Quest For The Lost Scythe Emiley Fawn Emiley is a daughter of Cybelle goddess of nature. She lived with her father an enviromental lawyer. When she went to camp she only trained as a healer. She is one of the main characters in Tower Of The Gods who went to retrieve Triton's Conch Shell. It was later revealed she had a crussh on Silas and they started dating. Fatal Flaw *She cares to much. Appearences: *Tower Of The Gods *Battle with the Automatons *The Freezing Date *The Dark Storm Awakening (short appearence) *Quest For The Lost Scythe Miles Westen Miles is a son of Zeus who met two other demigods and formed the Demigod 3. They hunt down monsters and kill them for attacking humans. He was told by Poseidon where to find Silas and Claudia, Miles and his friends ended up saving the duo. He later goes on the quest into Tartarus to save Quintus. Fatal Flaw *Arrogance - believes being the son of Zeus he's above the other demigods. Appearences: *The Dark Storm Awakening *Quest For The Lost Scythe *Sons of Storms (TBA) Alexia Branson Alexia is the daughter of Heracles(Hercules). She found two other demigods and together formed the Demigod 3. They were told by Poseidon where to find Silas and Claudia and save them. She later goes on the quest into Tartarus to save Quintus. Fatal Flaw *She can be over confident. Appearences: *The Dark Storm Awakening *Quest For The Lost Scythe Clint Chaser Clint is the son of Hermes who has super speed. He obtained superspeed from his father because he was unable to run due to a disease in his legs, so Hermes blessed his son with super speed. He met two other demigods and formed the Demigod 3. They were informed by Poseidon on where to find Silas and Claudia and save them. He later goes on the quest to save Quintus from Tartarus. Appearences: *The Dark Storm Awakening *Quest For The Lost Scythe Juan Fuartez Juan is the demigod son of Jupiter. He is also a praetor at Camp Jupiter and a skilled warrior. Juan came from a poor family that was force to wrork for the Columian drug cartel. To give her son a better life, his mother sent him to America so he could go to Camp Jupiter. Fatal Flaw *He is impatient and prefers to be the authority. His pride also gets the better of him. Appearences *Quest For The Lost Scythe Katerina Lutz Katerina is the demigod daughter of Neptune and the half-sister of Silas. Katerina was born in Bulgaria to a poor bulgarian fisherwoman and Neptune. After to many close calls with monsters her mother sent her to America so she could go to Camp Jupiter. Appearences *Quest For The Lost Scythe Lucas Marx Lucas is the demigod son of Vulcan. Lucas once lived in Louisiana with his mother Sheila who served as an engineer in the U.S army. At the age of 10 he was sent to Lupa who later sent him to Camp Jupiter. After a few years at being at Camp Jupiter, his smith skills was so highly regarded that he was given the title of Master Blacksmith. Appearences *Quest For The Lost Scythe Kol Lazar Kol is the demigod son of Bacchus. Kol was born in 1845 and fought in the Civil War with his Roman brothers. He dated a daughter of Trivia after the war was over. Instead of showing up for his date he went to a party. The daughter of Trivia then placed a curse on him. If he ever stopped loving to party, he will die. Appearences *Quest For The Lost Scythe Antagonist Oceanus Oceanus is the titan of the sea and the son of Ouranos. Oceanus was ordered by Ouranos to destroy the state of Florida wit the power of Poseidon's Trident. Oceanus failed in his mission when he was banished to Tartarus by Silas. He was seen again in The Dark Storm Awakening leading Makhai in Tartarus. Appearences *Storm Bringer *The Dark Storm Awakening Triton Triton is the son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. He is the messenger god of the sea and the main antagonist in Tower of The Gods. To avenge the death of his daughter Triton joins Ouranos by creating the Olympian Towers. After he failed Ouranos used Triton's divine power to revive himself. After escaping from Tartarus with Silas and his friends, Triton asked for Silas' forgiveness and saved Boyd from death. As a result Triton died and before his death he hoped that where ever he is going, he would be with his daughter. Appearences *Tower Of The Gods *The Dark Storm Awakening Ouranos Ouarnos is the great grandfather of Silas Corvin and the main antagonist of the series. He didn't make his first appearence until The Quest For The Lost Scythe. Thousands of years ago he was overthrown by his son Kronos, over the centuries Ouranos has been planning his return. He was the one to tell Oceanus to steal the Trident and try to destroy Florida, he made Triton build the tower and he was also the one that brought Mimas back to life. He killed Triton for his failure and to use his power to bring himself back. He is currently using Quintus body as a vessel. Appearences *Tower Of The Gods (mentoned) *The Dark Storm Awakening (inside the pit) *Quest For The Lost Scythe (In Quintus body) Khione Khione was the girlfriend of Triton up until his death. Khione blames Silas for what happened to Triton and will do anything to get revenge. She is described as being beautiful smart, and sinical, she has blue hair and pale skin. Appearences *The Freezing Date (Wiki Contest: February 2013) *Sons of Storms (TBA) Liniuse Liniuse is an extremely powerful demigod. He's the Roman demigod son of Trivia, born more than 2,000 years ago. Due to his advance age, his magic skills surpasses all others besides his mother's. He has become immortal by binding his soul to an island that he built a gladiator arena on. He uses the arena to make demigods, monsters, legacies, etc to fight for him. When Silas arrived, Liniuse plans to turn him into his very own weapon. Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Character Page Category:Original Characters Category:The Corvin Series Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Children of Hermes Category:Children of Hecate Category:Children of Cybele Category:Children of Zeus Category:Children of Ares Category:Children of Jupiter Category:Children of Neptune Category:Children of Vulcan Category:Children of Hercules Category:Legacy Category:Greek Demigods Category:Roman Demigods